Haruhi is Haunted?
by Ishval
Summary: Fifth in my Mai Naru series. SPR is called in to investigate what is hurting Haruhi. Can they save her or will she become another victim. Is this Mai and Naru's last case? Sequel to Hands of Death.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt or Ouran High School Host Club**

* * *

Mai woke and sat up in the bed as she covered her face with her hands drawing her knees up she let the backs of hands rest on her knees as she cried silently trying to not to wake Naru. She felt him stir next to her, and felt the weight of the bed shift.

He brushed her hair away from the side of her face. "Another nightmare?" he whispered.

She nodded, and he pulled her to his chest. He wished she didn't suffer so much from these after case nightmares, especially after she experienced the death of a person from the past. He lay down pulling her down with him as he rubbed circles on her back. He kissed her head and allowed her to cry until she was spent.

Pushing her hands away from her face, he wiped the tears from her eyes and hugged her tightly to him. "I know it's hard, but try to think of something happier, like how you'll be graduating high school at the end of this week, and then we'll be leaving Japan and flying to England."

She shot up from him as her eyes grew and she frowned, "Leaving Japan?"

"Yes, we're going to England for a while, father has some cases he wants me to look over, and Lin, Madoka and father will be helping to train you further. We believe you may be a perfect medium."

"Perfect medium?" she cocked her head as she wrinkled her nose.

"Gene was a perfect medium. You and he share similar abilities, which leads both Lin and me to believe you," he took her hand in his and kissed the palm, "are a perfect medium. If Gene channeled a spirit, which was Italian, he'd speak fluent Italian even though he didn't know Italian. He could also funnel my PK through his body, and funnel it back into mine just as you did.

"However, we need the facilities of the BSPR to further your training, and teach you not to be such a beacon as you are."

She flushed and snorted, "You think I'm some kind of lighthouse?"

He chuckled. "You are my sexy lighthouse," he pushed her down on the bed and leaned over her.

She smacked him playfully, "You're still a jerk."

He leaned over her and kissed her tenderly. At that moment they heard someone at the door and a voice on the other side of the door, "Oliver, you better be making me some grandbabies."

He glanced at the door and scowled. "Mother, go back to your room."

Mai covered her face with her hands as she howled in laughter. Tears ran from the corner of her eyes. "OMG, I can't believe she said that," she managed to get out as her face flushed a very amusing shade of red close to a fire engine red.

He chuckled and kissed her cheek. "I guess if she's up then we should get up too or she'll be back to embarrass us further."

She sighed, "So much for sleep," as she pulled back the blanket, she stood up and moved towards the bathroom and froze. Dizziness hit her as she swayed on her feet.

Naru was at her side in an instant, "Mai, what is it?"

She couldn't see Naru, instead she saw a vision of her friend Haruhi, "Haruhi," she whispered. She covered her face with her hands as she saw her friend covered in blood.

Naru picked her up and put her back down on the bed. Going to the door, he threw it open and yelled, not caring who he woke up. "Lin, its Mai."

Naru was back at her side in an instant as Mai cried. Lin stood in the doorway, "What happened?"

"I don't know, she was getting up and then she froze and nearly collapsed."

Lin consulted with his Shiki, and then he sat on the bed next to Mai. "It's okay. You had a vision of a possible future outcome. It doesn't mean it will come to pass as you saw it."

She pulled her hands away from her eyes and gazed up at him. "Are you sure?"

He nodded, "Yes my shiki confirm it."

She hugged him, "It just seemed so real."

Lin stroked her hair, and Naru excused himself from the father, daughter moment. "I know it did. Gene had moments like this also, but he had Martin and Luella to go to."

She yawned again and Lin chuckled as he gave her a kiss on her forehead. "Now you need to get ready for school."

She pouted and stuck her bottom lip out. He chuckled again, "Don't make me go get Naru."

Her eyes widened, as she jumped out of the bed. "I'm up."

"Good, I'm sure that Naru is explaining to his parents and Madoka what happened." He stood up from the bed and exited the room closing the door behind him as he joined the others in the living room.

* * *

Tamaki Suoh, the self-proclaimed host club king stood at the head of his other host club brothers and their secret princess Haruhi Fujioka. "I guess you're all wondering why I called this special gathering. That's because Haruhi and the twins have a report to do for their Art Appreciation class and I got us scheduled for a visit to the Tama Arts University and the Tokyo National Museum."

"Why should we all go on this trip of yours?" Kyoya asked as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"I don't know, I think it will be interesting," Honey smiled at the others.

Mori shook his head in silent agreement.

The twins gazed at each other, "Actually I think this could be fun," as they glanced at Haruhi. They both were in accord, to annoy Tamaki.

Hikaru and Kaoru entwined Haruhi in their arms, as their inquisitive hazel-eyed gaze was as soft as a caress.

Haruhi glanced around at the other hosts, her eyes pleading for someone to get her away from the twins.

Kaoru glanced at Tamaki who was so red faced he could have had steam roiling out his ears. He nudged his twin.

Hikaru placed a finger under Haruhi's chin and lifted her face up as he began to lean in as if to kiss her.

That was all Tamaki could stand. Grabbing both of the twins by the shoulders, he pulled them away from Haruhi. "Leave my little girl alone," he yelled as he pulled Haruhi into his arms.

She pushed Tamaki away, "How many times do I have to say it, I'm not your little girl."

"Momma, my little girl isn't listening to me and all I want to do is help her to graduate," tears ran down his cheeks.

His face was set into a scowl, clearly irritated. Kyoya muttered, "Idiot," under his breath.

* * *

The trip to the University started out pretty much okay as their guide led them through the different areas.

"Please remain quiet, we do have classes going on and don't wish to disturb them," their guide reminded them. "If you have any questions I'll be happy to answer them at the end of the tour."

As they continued the tour, Haruhi with notepad and pen in hand took furious notes. In an anteroom that was off an auditorium the guide pointed out a roped off display case. "This is the funerary urn of our founder which we display with great pride."

Hikaru and Kaoru hung back from the rest of the group. "Let's see if the urn really holds ashes," Hikaru whispered to Kaoru.

"I don't really think that's a good idea," Kaoru's eyes narrowed as his head cocked to the side and his jaw jutted out.

"What are you so worried about Kaoru, it'll be fine." Hikaru moved closer to the urn and unfastened the velvet rope. Kaoru removed the Plexiglas cover from over the urn as Hikaru removed the urn from the pedestal.

"What are you two doing?" Haruhi glared at the twins as her brown eyes flashed in anger.

Hikaru jumped and he lost his grip on the urn, which flew through the air. Haruhi moved up and caught the urn as the lid clattered with a clinking sound. She thrust the urn back into Hikaru's hands. "Now put it back!"

"You're no fun, Haruhi," the twins spoke in unison.

"If you don't want to get kicked out put it back," her eyes narrowed as a vein throbbed in her forehead and she gritted her teeth.

They finished putting everything back into place and heard footsteps approaching. The guide showed up with the other host club members in tow as they found the three by the urn. Tamaki rushed up and wrapped his arms around Haruhi. "I'm so glad we found you, daddy was worried about his little girl." He gave her a dazzling smile.

The guide arched an eyebrow at them, as Haruhi shoved Tamaki away. "I'm not your little girl."

Tamaki moved over to Kyoya and hung off his arm. "Momma, Haruhi is rejecting me again as her father."

Kyoya's gray eyes flashed behind his glasses. His lips were thin and looked pinched together, as if he were holding his words in. He shoved Tamaki from his arm and then bowed to the guide. "I'm sorry, but he gets carried away at times."

"I see, well since we have everyone here let's finish the tour."

Haruhi shivered as they continued on, she felt like she was being watched.

The trip itself was okay, but everywhere they went the twins would monopolize Haruhi's attention. Haruhi smiled up at the Hitachiin brothers. "Have you both got enough information for your reports?"

The twins entwined her in their arms as they leaned over her. "Why do we need to take notes, when we can just borrow yours? After all you're our toy."

She grit her teeth together, "spoiled rich people," she muttered.

* * *

The trip to the museum continued in much the same way with the twins hanging and fawning over her, Tamaki getting upset and running to Kyoya.

* * *

Returning to Ouran Academy Haruhi walked around trying to find a quiet place to write her report. She needed this to graduate, but every time she tried to write, someone would pop up to be a distraction. Before she could do anything Hikaru and Kaoru grabbed her and dragged her down the hall toward to the gym. "We want to play."

"Fine, one round, and then I've got to get my report written," she couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. Her skin prickled as she felt a quiver in her stomach.

Entering the gym, the lacquered wood floor shined brightly under the lights and deluxe bleachers lined the walls. Going into the storeroom, Hikaru brought out a basketball. "So what shall we play?"

"How about a game of horse," suggested Kaoru? "What are we playing for?"

Haruhi crossed her arms over her chest, "A quiet place for me to write my report without you two interrupting me."

An evil gleam lit Hikaru's eyes as his fingers snapped and the sound echoed around the room, "I know a kiss from Haruhi for the winner."

"No, never," she refused with a shake of her head and a vermillion tinge to her face.

Before anything else could be said, the room grew cold, as a breeze from nowhere stirred up and Haruhi found herself thrown across the room and slammed into a wall. Her last conscious thought was she would never give into the twin's demands.


	2. Chapter 3

Mai couldn't shake the feeling something bad was going to happen and it was going to happen to Haruhi. Once school let out she ran for the train station, she needed to get to Ouran Academy as fast as possible but that would mean transferring at the next station to get on the train to Bunkyo. Maybe she could have asked Lin to take her, but then Naru would have forbidden her to go.

She glanced down at the engagement ring that sat on her finger. A simple silver band held a blue diamond in the center shaped like a teardrop, and surrounded by a circle of tiny white and alternating black diamonds. I'm sorry Naru but I have to do this.

* * *

Naru sat in his office as he mulled over the events of the morning through his mind. Mai had said a name Haruhi, he knew this was her friend from middle school, but had no idea where the girl went to school at. He glanced at the clock on his laptop. He rubbed his hands on his pants as he found he was unable to focus on anything work related. Images began to flash in his mind of Mai lying in an alley. Being attacked by thugs or worse increased his irritability.

Then a thought came to mind. The Shiga family, the twins had mentioned they were students at the same school as this friend of Mai's, back when they had the demon case. Rising from his chair, he yelled out the door. "Yasu, look up the contact number for the Shiga's from the demon case and get me their number. Then I'll need an outside line."

"But boss, that's Mai's job."

"Does it look like Mai's here? Just do what I tell you to."

Yasu raced to file cabinet looking for the correct file. "Now I know how Mai feels." Finding the number, he wrote it down, ran to Naru's office, and burst in the door laying the paper on the workaholic's desk. He ran back out and over to Mai's desk finding the button for the outside line he pressed it. He sat down in Mai's chair, "I hope you know what you're doing Mai," he mumbled to himself.

* * *

Mai found the street to Ouran Academy and walked down the sidewalk, the limousines made her feel subconscious about wearing her school uniform compared to all these rich people running around all the separate buildings that made up the school.

A boy wearing a different uniform from the teens of she guessed the high school approached her. He was tall about Naru's height with dark hair and glasses. His self-assured smugness and passive look on his face also reminded her of Naru. "Princess, can I help you?" he reached out to take her hand he introduced himself, "Kyoya Ootori."

Mai sensed he was okay, and let him take her hand in his and he kissed it. She blushed, "I'm Mai Taniyama and I'm trying to find a friend of mine who goes to the high school here. You might know her. Her name is Haruhi Fujioka."

"How do you know Haruhi?" his eyes were hidden behind his glasses but suspicion oozed from his pores.

"We went to middle school together." How was she going to tell this guy that she had an awful feeling about Haruhi? "Look I don't know how to explain it, but Haruhi's in danger and I have to get to find out for myself if she's okay or not."

"Very well, we'll go find her, but be warned if you're a spy for those girls from the Zuka Club then I will personally see that you are thrown out of the school."

Mai nodded as the pair walked towards the high school. He made a call on his cell and looked to her. "She's in the gym, I'll take you there."

* * *

"Thank you," Naru hung up the phone. He grabbed his suit coat, and pulling it on he stepped out of his office. "Lin, we need to go to Bunkyo."

"What's in Bunkyo, besides the university I go to?"

"Hopefully, Mai," Naru nodded at Lin and the pair left the office without another word.

Yasu let out a sigh of relief, "I don't want to be in Mai's shoes when Naru finds her."

* * *

"This is it Miss Taniyama," Kyoya opened the door and Mai stepped over the threshold of the gym with Kyoya following. She opened her mouth to say something only Haruhi went flying through the air to smack painfully into the wall with a loud crack sounding as she hit the wall.

"Haruhi," Mai yelled as she pulled out her cell phone. She gulped as she noted all the missed calls from Naru as she turned it on. She forgot she had turned it off because of one of the finals she had to take. She knew Naru was going to be so mad. She pressed the button to call the man she loved and heard his voice as he answered his cell. "Naru, I know you're probably mad, but I forgot that I turned my phone off in class," she blushed as she explained.

"Mad doesn't even describe how I'm feeling right now, Mai," his voice was icy calm.

She could practically feel the chill through the phone. "I'm so sorry Naru, but I was right my friend Haruhi is in trouble. She's hurt and you need to bring Ayako with you." She could imagine what he was doing at this moment, grabbing the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger.

"I'll call her. We'll be there as soon as we pick her up."

She heard him relaying the information to Lin. "Stay right there, we'll be there in about a half an hour."

"Thank you, Naru." She hung up the phone as she ran towards Haruhi. With as many times as Mai had been injured on cases she'd learned something about first aid.

She noticed the twins had reached Haruhi and were about to move her. "No don't touch her," she yelled out at the twins.

They both turned to see this high school student running towards them with Kyoya hot on her heels.

Hikaru stood up and grabbed her. "Who are you?"

"Let me go," Mai fought to get out of the twins grip.

"She's right, Hikaru, Kaoru, don't touch Haruhi."

"Senpai?" the twins asked in unison.

Hikaru let her go and she kneeled down next to Haruhi, and checked to make sure she was breathing and her airway was clear. She leaned back and released the breath she'd been holding.

"Should we be calling an ambulance?" Kaoru glanced at Mai.

"No, helps on the way. Could one of you please go bring them here? There will be a red headed doctor, a tall Chinese man, and another man about as tall as Mr. Ootori here, with dark hair and blue eyes." As she described Naru, a blush spread across her face.

Hikaru noticed it. "Your boyfriend or something?"

"He's my fiancé."

A round of fiancé was heard.


	3. Chapter 4

Naru, fumed as he sat in the front of the SPR van with Lin while Ayako sat in the seat behind him, the woman was driving him insane with her questions. "No Mai's not hurt… no I don't know what's going on." The vein in his temple began to throb. "Miss Matsuzaki we will be there shortly, please cease your useless babble."

Her face flushed as red as a tomato and her eyes flashed like a mushroom cloud in a nuclear holocaust film. However, she soon quieted down when he turned and shot her that icy stare that could freeze a person in their tracks.

When they pulled into the parking space on the spacious grounds of Ouran Academy Ayako smiled a smile that couldn't be contained. "It's been awhile since I was last here. I see the place hasn't changed."

"You were a student here?" Lin asked as they all climbed out of the van, and closed the doors.

"Yes."

The men followed Ayako who now had a spring in her step from barely contained excitement for coming back to the place that prepared her for becoming the woman she was now, self-assured and self-confident.

They saw a teen waiting for them at the door; his hair was a light coppery color and parted on the left. "You must be the people that the Taniyama girl said was coming."

"Take us to her," Naru's jaw clenched as he gazed at the teen.

"This way," Kaoru led them through the labyrinthine halls of Ouran's High School to the gym.

He opened the door and the three from SPR strode in. Mai jumped up ran to Ayako, grabbing her by the wrist and pulling the woman over to Haruhi. "You have to help her Ayako, she's my friend."

Ayako squatted down next to the teen girl and quickly examined her head, feeling a nasty bump on the back of the girl's head then she ran her hands down the neck and back. Taking out her penlight she pulled back an eyelid and flashed it several times into the girl's eye. She did the same with the other eye. Leaning back she looked around at the expectant faces. "She's got a big bump on the back of her head so I suspect a concussion but I can't be positive until she wakes up." She noticed one of the people watching was none other than the son to a thorn in her parent's sides.

"Kyoya Ootori, what brings you here," she sneered at him. "Your father has tried to buy my parents hospitals, and when that didn't work he tried to arrange to have me married off to one of your brothers."

Kyoya bowed to Ayako. "I'm truly sorry about everything my father has put your family through."

Ayako laughed and waved it off. "I'm glad to see at least one Ootori has some manners." She moved over to him and raised his chin up by the finger as if she was inspecting a prize winning bull. "If only you were a few years older—"

"Ayako…" Mai yelled at her, "Don't tell me you're going to cheat on monk."

The older woman laughed and blushed as her cheeks colored pink. "No, I'd never do that Mai. I was just thinking that if he were a few years older I might have taken up the idea of an arranged marriage with him and not his brother."

Before Mai could continue anything, Naru grabbed her and pulled her over by his side. "Mai, as paranormal researchers we cannot go out looking for a case."

She glanced down at her feet and began playing with the hem of her skirt. "I'm sorry, I knew you'd be mad but I couldn't shake the feeling that Haruhi was in danger and I had to come."

He pulled her into his arms and lifted her chin with his forefinger pulling her head up to look her in the eyes. "You never told me, what did you see this morning."

Tears welled up in her eyes. "I saw…" she hesitated, "I saw Haruhi lying on the ground covered in her own blood." She fought the tears that threatened to fall.

Naru embraced her tightly and pulled her head into his chest as he rubbed her hair.

The twins gasped at Mai's words, and Kyoya finally made the connection at who he was looking at. After the sudden appearance of the Shiga twins into the host club while he, Tamaki, Honey and Mori were cosplaying as high school students since they were now in Ouran's University he knew this must be SPR. Only the man he was looking at was not who he said he was, this was Oliver Davis.

Why he was posing as this Kazuya Shibuya, he had no idea. Therefore, this meant Mai was really Haruhi's friend that Haruhi had spoken of before.

Haruhi began to stir; even though the twins were closer, Kyoya was at her side instantly. "Take it easy don't get up too fast."

She groaned as pain throbbed in her head. "Who hit me with a bus," she looked around seeing several faces she didn't know and a girl she did as the rest of her aches caught up with her head.

"Do you remember what happened?" he asked her.

"Yeah, the room got cold and a breeze stirred up and then I was thrown across the room."

He turned to look up at Naru and the others, "I'd like to hire you to take Haruhi's case."

Kyoya helped the girl to stand she wobbled and he put an arm around her to steady her.

Hikaru looked at Kyoya a little angry. Does Kyoya like Haruhi too?

She looked up at Kyoya, "Senpai?" His touch caused her body temperature to rise as she rubbed her forehead. What confused her most was the thrill of joy that ran through her at his touch.

"Please let's continue this at my family's home," Kyoya suggested.

"I just need to collect my notes from the trip this morning so I can write my report," Haruhi glanced up at Kyoya and he nodded.

"Hikaru, Kaoru go with her, but do not try any of your tricks if you don't want to be on my bad side," his aura seemed to grow black as he eyed the twins.


	4. Chapter 5

Two large black limousines and a black van pulled up in front of an ultramodern home that looked more like a museum that would fit in New York City instead of Japan. Sculpted trees sat around the house like sentinels guarding a Roman road, and the immaculately cared for lawn screamed money.

Nine people exited the vehicles with various squeaks and metallic groans coming from the doors. Both Haruhi and Mai's eyes bulged as they looked up at the gigantic building. "Kyoya senpai you live here?"

Kyoya chuckled as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, "Yes I do."

The group of nine approached the front door and a maid opened the door, "Master Kyoya…" the maid ogled all the people. Her eyes fell on Naru and she felt herself blush until she noticed his arm circling the tiny waist of the brunette next to him.

Kyoya made a throat clearing noise as he stood awaiting her attention. When her eyes fell on his she blushed as she looked anywhere but at the youngest of the Ootori's. "We'll be in my room, please see that refreshments are sent down." The maid bowed as she hurried to complete her task.

The group entered Kyoya's room. Haruhi gazed at the huge room, it was big enough to fit her apartment in and still have room for a second or maybe even a third. A big flat screen TV sat in an alcove of a built in wall entertainment center. Two white couches sat on a large blue floor rug, which covered most of a hardwood floor. A white coffee table sat in between the two couches.

A staircase off to the side led upstairs to a huge queen sized bed with an actual palm tree sitting next to the bed. As Haruhi glanced around the room, she muttered under her breath, "Damn rich people."

Naru approached Kyoya, "I need to ask Miss …"

Mai whispered in his ear, "Fujioka."

He nodded, "Miss Fujioka some questions."

Hikaru and Kaoru entwined Haruhi in their arms, and Hikaru glared at Naru and held Haruhi tightly while he grit his teeth together. He wanted to protect Haruhi from this man.

Mai stepped forward clearly reading the distrust in Hikaru's eyes. "Naru isn't going to do anything to hurt her. He just needs to ask her some questions."

Hikaru and Kaoru finally released their hold on the girl and she sat down on a couch, and Mai sat down next to her for moral support. Naru and Lin sat down on the couch opposite.

"I'd like to know what happened today from the beginning to when you were thrown into the wall."

Haruhi scratched the back of her head, and then held her hands in her lap. She told Naru the events of the day including the twins supposed examination of the urn at the university. Then she talked about the trip to the museum. She mentioned how she had tripped several times, and finally how the twins dragged her down to the gym.

Naru sat back and crossed his legs as he held his chin. He glanced at Lin, and Lin nodded as if they had just had a silent conversation. Naru looked at Mai, "Do you sense anything?"

"Not right now," she paused as a knot formed in her stomach. Her eyes darted around the room, and her pulse quickened as her breathing became faster and shallower.

Haruhi turned her head to Mai, as Mai whispered almost too low to be heard, "He's here." She quickly erected her shield as Lin had taught her she reached out to pull Haruhi to her, and tried something she'd never tried before. Reaching out with her mind, she tried to pull Haruhi into her shield to protect her.

Lin felt a presence and one of his Shiki was in front of his face practically screaming at him. It knew what the girl was trying to do and did it's best to warn the Chinese man.

"Mai, don't do it," Lin yelled at her as he ordered his shiki to protect both women. Grabbing Mai's face he pulled her to where she was looking him in his gunmetal gray eyes.

She blinked as her vision cleared and she gazed at Lin and he breathed a sigh of relief as he pulled her into his embrace.

"Lin," she pushed herself out of his embrace. "What are you doing?"

"Mai, you're not experienced enough to try to erect a shield around yourself and someone else, you could have done irreparable harm to yourself if my shiki had not warned me."

Before anyone else could scold her, the temperature in the air became colder. Mai glanced at Naru, "It's trying to reveal itself."

Naru and Ayako moved over by the girls. He frowned as he observed a section of the room shimmering, only to see it disappear at the appearance of the maids with the requested refreshments. They placed the items down on the table and exited the room.

"What just happened?" Haruhi looked at everyone in the room.

Naru looked at the girl, "I believe what you have is an attachment." He turned to Lin, "What do your shiki say?"

Lin stood and looked as if he were listening to something that the others could not see. "They're not sure if it is an attachment or not."

"What are these shiki?" Kyoya tilted his head to the side as he feigned boredom.

Mai stood to answer his question. "Lin is an Onmyoji and he has five shiki that he uses. It's sort of like say a witch in England using a cat as a familiar. However Lin's shiki can battle demons and dangerous spirits and they relay information to him about spirits," she glanced down at her feet as her confidence waned, "or my vision I had."

A hand gripped her shoulder and she looked up to see Naru gazing down on her. She placed her hand over his and gazed into his eyes. This was why she loved him, even though he showed the world his icy mask with her he opened up more and allowed her into his world.

"I believe we need an expert in attachments here, one who can sense them." He glanced at Lin and Lin glanced back at him. Lin nodded in silent agreement at the unspoken conversation the pair seemed to have.

Hikaru and Kaoru placed their hands on their hips and glared at the pair of men. "Would you two stop doing that telepathic thing you're doing? It's creepy."

"Mai call Jessica."

"Sure," the brunette pulled out her cell phone and hit the speed dial for the Takahashi residence. "Hey Jessica are you busy? Well Naru needs your help on a case." She listened to the woman's voice on the other end. She then glanced over at Kyoya as she held the phone over to him. "She needs your address so she can find the place."

Kyoya nodded and taking the phone from Mai, he spoke into the phone telling the other woman on the other end the address. He gave the phone back to Mai.

"Yeah, it's an attachment, what kind we're not sure so Naru said he wanted you on the case." She glanced over at Naru and giggled at whatever the woman said. "I'm not going to repeat that… Jessica," she practically screamed. Mai blushed furiously as she looked up at Naru. "She says she's not coming until I relay a message to you. But I'm sorry I can't say it out loud."

She held the phone out to him and he answered it. "Jessica why has Mai's face turning so many shades of red. You got a call from my mother earlier." He groaned knowing what that message was. "Tell my mother I haven't started on the grandbaby project yet." He hung up the phone and handed it to Mai.

Ayako burst out laughing, barely able to contain herself, and Lin's eyes showed the amusement he felt as he kept the stoic mask in place.


	5. Chapter 6

A maid appeared at the doorway. "Master Kyoya, your father would like to see you in his office."

"I'll be there in a moment," he noticed the maid had not moved as she blushed while she made eye contact with Naru and looked away.

Mai's eyes narrowed, as her face turned crimson and she placed her hands in her lap and balled her fists. Her face tightened like a mask, she knew she wasn't as pretty as the maid was as she looked down at her hands. This was a new feeling to her, she actually felt angry at the woman making eyes at her fiancé.

He glanced down at Mai and looked back up at the maid. This one is always causing problems. "Kumiko, return to your duties."

She bowed not realizing she didn't have a snowballs chance in hell of catching Naru's eye.

"I must go see what my father wants," Kyoya bowed as he excused himself.

Mai heard the sound of leather creaking and the small escape of air from the cushion. She saw the hem of the suit jacket and the smell of his cologne as she breathed deep.

"Mai, you know that woman means nothing, and you knew that women like to flirt with me because they see me as their ideal version of what their perfect man looks like."

Haruhi cleared her throat, "Well I don't."

"You're not affected by my looks?"

"No, to me you're just the narcissistic version of Tamaki Senpai, even though you're not as crazy as he is."

At that, the twins totally lost any kind of composure they may have held and doubled over in laughter. "You are so our hero. Only you can put that idiot in his place."

"I've had practice," she mumbled as she crossed her arms across her chest.

* * *

Stepping into his father's office, he noticed his father sitting behind the desk with bookcases that lined the walls behind him. The floor was carpeted with a mahogany colored shag pile carpet. Everything in the room spoke of his father's commanding presence.

"Kyoya, I noticed some people come in with you earlier, especially Ayako Matsuzaki."

"Yes, well it seems that Miss Matsuzaki works with those people as an unofficial member of SPR."

Yoshio leaned back in his chair, "Do they have any connections with BSPR?"

"As strange as it is to say father, but yes the young man running it is none other than Oliver Davis. However, he's using an assumed name."

Yoshio pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose as he eyed his son closely. "I have been looking into this BSPR. They have many holdings with some technology-based corporations that I have been trying to get the Ootori group aligned with. Now I find that Martin Davis's son is in my house." He glanced at Kyoya, "Why exactly are they here."

"Well, it's Haruhi Fujioka—"

"The scholarship student," Yoshio leaned forward in his seat.

"Yes, seems she has become the target of something that I can't explain what it is. But Davis's assistant is a friend of Miss Fujioka's, and she got the others to come to Ouran, and I hired them to find out what the problem itself is."

Yoshio gazed at Kyoya with raised eyebrows as he cupped an eyebrow and tapped his lips with a finger. He placed his hands on the desk and steepled his fingers. "This could be an interesting situation. Considering Chairman Suoh wants his son to marry Haruhi Fujioka, but I feel she'd be a better match for you Kyoya, and if you decide to pursue a relationship with her I will not stand in your way."

"If I may be excused, they have another member coming."

"Yes, go back to them."

"Oh one other thing father, Kumiko is trying to flirt with Professor Davis, only it's making his fiancé upset she is also the friend of Haruhi. Hpwever. what I know of her she's not the type to get upset over something like that."

"I see, send her in. I'll take care of the matter."

Kyoya bowed, "Yes father." He spun on his heel and exited the office.

Yoshio, smiled as his son exited the room. He couldn't feel more proud of his son than he did that day when he'd outfoxed him at the Ouran Fair.

* * *

After a through dressing down by her employer and her job on the line, Kumiko fumed as she entered the kitchen. That bitch how she could report me for flirting with that guy it was just so unfair. He's so good looking and he's my ticket out of here. Her eyes watered as she pushed a stray brown hair behind her ear. Her pretty features were twisted into an angry mask.

The cook glanced at the young woman. "What's wrong with you Kumiko, you look like you just got yelled at by Master Ootori."

"As a matter of fact," she spat, "I was."

Arashi clucked his tongue against the roof of his mouth. "What did I tell you about flirting with Master Kyoya's guests? First, it was Master Tamaki, and then Master Hikaru and Kaoru, not to mention Master Morinozuka and Master Haninozuka. You keep this up and pretty soon you won't have a job here anymore."

"I don't care, he's just so good looking, but that little witch with him is the one causing me problems."

"Actually, that's not what I heard," the gardener Izumi entered the room. His dark hair contrasted with the yellow uniform he wore. "The way I hear it was Master Kyoya who reported your actions to Master Yoshio."

Arashi shook his head as a few of his brown locks slipped out from underneath his hat. "That's not good Kumiko. If you're this obvious you're close to being thrown out on your behind."


	6. Chapter 7

**Sorry this chapter is a little short, but I have to go cook or I'll have a bunch of hungry faces staring at me. :)**

* * *

Naru eyed the items that had been brought in as refreshments. His analytical attention to detail oriented mind and fast thinking had saved Mai on more than one occasion given the fact of her food allergy.

The twins immediately dug into the food sitting on the table with Lin, Ayako, and Haruhi following suit. Haruhi also knew of Mai's allergy to peanuts and noticed her friend was reaching for the same thing she had taken. She grabbed Mai's wrist. "No, don't take that it has peanuts in it."

Mai smiled at her friend, "Thanks Haruhi, I don't want to end up in a hospital."

Kumiko had positioned herself outside of Kyoya's door and heard the exchange. She skipped her way down the hallway and reentered the kitchen as Arashi was preparing the evening meal. As Arashi turned his back she noticed the bottle of peanut oil, and picked it up and poured some of it into the pot for the main dish he was serving the family and guests.

* * *

Jessica pulled up in her blue Mazda RX-7 and whistled. "And I thought the Takahashi house was big."

She climbed out of her car, walked up the walk towards the door, and knocked. A man about as tall as Ryosuke answered. While he was good looking like her boyfriend, this guy wore glasses. What stood out were his gray eyes, she could see his intelligence hidden behind the frames.

"Hi, I'm Jessica Manyhorses, Kazuya Shibuya wanted me to check out what I could tell about a possible attachment."

"Yes, please do come in. I'm Kyoya Ootori." They walked down the hallway, "Your name is intriguing, and Manyhorses isn't a Japanese name."

She smiled at him. "No it's not, my mother was Japanese, and my father is Native American. He's a marine for the US military but he's over in Afghanistan."

They entered Kyoya's room, and Jessica smiled at everyone as she entered. Walking over to the brown haired girl who looked like a boy, "You must be the one with the attachment."

Haruhi glanced up at the woman who radiated confidence in the way she moved and spoke. "Yes I am how did you know."

"That was easy, you're about Mai's age, and Naru did say you were her friend."

Hikaru and Kaoru shot the newcomer a glance of annoyance as their eyes narrowed and their arms crossed their chests. "You know it could have been either one of us since we're both the same age too." Distrust glowed in their hazel eyes.

She gazed at them, "True but you two are not a girl, she is," as she pointed at Haruhi.

"How did you know she's a girl?" they asked in unison still not sure, if they should trust her.

Kyoya cleared his throat. "Hikaru, Kaoru why don't you leave Miss Manyhorses alone and allow her to do her job."

"Sure," Hikaru sneered at Kyoya. "Let another stranger in here, for all you know they could all be a bunch of fakes."

Ayako's temper flared, "Why you little… I ought to throw you over my knee."

The twins laughed at her.

"Please excuse their bad behavior. The two Hitachiin's have never learned how to mind their manners." Kyoya glared at the twins.

Ayako gaped at the pair. "These are the sons of my favorite designer?"

Both boys now wore smug expressions on their faces. "Yes we are."

"I just love your mother's designs. I have a whole closet full of her clothes."

"I hate to butt into this conversation," Jessica gazed at Kyoya, "but I need someplace a little private to do my examination of Haruhi." She turned to Mai, "I need you there too Mai."

Mai nodded as she rose to take her place next to Jessica. "Oh and please keep these twins occupied or something. I don't need them interrupting my work."

"Certainly, you may use my sleeping quarters which is just up the stairs."

"Thanks," Jessica smiled as she led both girls upstairs.

A sudden commotion in the house was heard as a very loud male voice was heard. "Haruhi, daddy is coming to save you."


	7. Chapter 8

As Jessica, Mai, and Haruhi climbed the steps Jessica glanced over her shoulder at Mai, "Do you know how to ground and center your energy?"

"No, Naru said they'd train me at BSPR."

As they reached the landing, Jessica took Mai's hands in hers. "I know he wants to protect you, but you are a very gifted medium, and there are some things that you should be trained how to do now." Looking around the area, "Do you sense anything?"

Mai focused and reached out mentally and found it hiding. "Yeah I do, the spirit is sad and angry."

Jessica nodded and smiled at Mai. "That's good, I sense it too. This might be easy but I have to first check out where the attachment is on Haruhi, that's why I was wondering if you'd been trained in grounding and centering. Eventually you'll be trained in how to remove attachments, and grounding and centering is essential because it allows you to remove all the negative emotions you might be feeling from the spirit itself and you can increase the healing powers that dwell within you to repair the effects of the attachment in the person's aura."

Mai wrinkled her nose and cocked her head to the side at Jessica, confusion clearly written all over her face.

Jessica pulled Mai into a hug, "I know this is all confusing and so new to you, but I can see that you will be a very famous medium and spiritual healer even greater than Masako, which she has no clue on how to perform spiritual healing. You get so caught up in other people's emotions is because you're an empath. You can feel their pain, happiness, sorrow and anger and it hits you hard."

As they neared the bed, they saw a blond man almost as tall as Lin run into Kyoya's room. His lavender eyes with sparkles of blue lowlights were watering as his eyes darted all around the room looking for his beloved daughter. "Haruhi," he cried as he stepped up to Kyoya and draped his arms around the Shadow King. "Mommy, I can't find our little girl."

Ayako tried holding back the laughter that was bubbling in her throat. She turned away from the pair and glanced over her shoulder snickering at the pair of young men.

Naru raised an eyebrow as his icy mask stayed in place, and Lin smiled slightly, as he chuckled softly.

Seeing the twins Tamaki charged over at them. "Where are you devil twins hiding my Haruhi?"

The twins couldn't help it but Tamaki at this stage was just too funny and they collapsed on each other in hysterical laughter. "You ought to take a look at yourself in the mirror, milord," Hikaru gasped as Kaoru added, "Yeah. You're too funny looking when you're mad."

Kyoya grabbed Tamaki and forced him to sit down. "She's not lost, she's here you big goof."

* * *

"Haruhi, I want you stand right here by the bed. I need to find out where the attachment is exactly." She whispered a few words and her hands began to glow. Keeping her hands, a few centimeters from touching the high school girl she began running her hands over her starting from the head and ending up at the feet. Jessica frowned as she finished. "Go ahead and sit down on the bed, I need to talk to Naru about this." Jessica turned her head towards Mai, "Stay here with Haruhi Mai, but don't do anything silly like trying to take this spirit head on."

Mai rolled her eyes and crossed her arms across her chest. "Do you think I'm that foolish?" At the expression that crossed Jessica's face, Mai found the floor very interesting as she blushed.

"Exactly, you risked your own life not to mention John's too as you ran into that hospital to try to save Naru's mother from Bailey, and made everyone worry again." Jessica smiled to take some of the sting from her words. The older woman turned on her heel and went down the steps.

Haruhi gazed at Mai. She didn't understand everything that went on between Jessica and her friend. She gazed around the room taking in everything giving her a new insight into Kyoya. Something drew her gaze to the corner of the room. "I don't have a good feeling about this."

Mai kneeled in front of her friend. "Don't worry Haruhi. We're going to help you."

* * *

Tamaki glanced around the room finally seeing the people from SPR in the room. He of course jumped to conclusions instead of asking a simple question. "Kyoya, are you in some kind of trouble?"

Kyoya kept his face perfectly blank but decided he would play along with Tamaki. "Whatever do you mean?"

"Not to sound a bit weird but why are there Yakuza members here if you're not in any trouble." He glanced up at his friend and whispered out the side of his mouth. "I'll take them from the front and you run," as he started to rise.

The Hitachiin twins doubled over in laughter. Tears ran from their eyes, this was even more entertaining than having Tamaki in knots at the university and the museum this morning.

Kyoya sighed as he grabbed Tamaki by the shoulder and forced him to sit back down on the couch. "Idiot, they're not yakuza. These people are from Shibuya Psychic Research and I hired them to help Haruhi."

At the same time, Jessica descended the stairs, "Naru we have to talk."

Naru nodded as he approached the older woman. "It's about the attachment, I'm worried. The spirit itself is attached to her chest very near her heart. I'm going to have to teach Mai how to ground and center herself to repair Haruhi's aura as I disconnect the attachment."

Lin overhearing approached the pair. "Your saying that besides all of Mai's other powers and abilities she has the makings of being a spiritual healer also?"

"Yes, I am. Her empathic abilities lead to me this conclusion. You truly didn't think she was just a perfect medium did you? How do you think she was able to help in cleansing Leiko?"

Naru taking it all in nodded. "All right, I trust your judgement."

Jessica bowed. "This means a lot Naru," she smiled at the narcissist.

* * *

**Notes, If your wondering Leiko was a demented girl from Mai's high school who tried to kill Mai. Also Bailey tried to kill Luella in Hands of Death. **


	8. Chapter 9

One minute Mai was with Haruhi the next she found herself on the astral plane. She looked around the darkness and the spirits that floated around her as little balls of multi-colored light, and as if on cue she saw her narcissist fiancé's brother approaching.

She smiled in his direction as she pulled back a strand of her brown hair behind her ear.

"Mai," he smiled as he wrapped his arms around her. "How is my soon to be sister-in-law?"

"You know how I'm doing, I'm confused. Jessica says I'm not only a perfect medium but also a spiritual healer. How can I be both?" She poked her tongue into her cheek as she tilted her head to the side and pursed her lips.

"That's easy. It's what you were born to be. However, it's sad that your father could never train you properly. He was a gifted psychic like you, and you inherited his abilities."

"Did Martin know about his abilities?" She just couldn't help herself she just had to know.

"Father only knew a little about his abilities, but not all." He glanced around the astral plane and cocked his head to the side as if listening to something. "You need to go back. Your friend is getting worried and be careful, and listen to everything Jessica tells you."

Mai felt his kiss on the head, and she began to open up her eyes. Haruhi leaned over her, "Mai are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Mai sat up and found she'd been lying on Kyoya's bed.

"I moved you when you collapsed on the floor."

Mai groaned as she heard a commotion down below. She leaned over the rail and caught sight of the blond man creating a ruckus.

* * *

Jessica turned from Naru as she tried to go back upstairs to rejoin both Haruhi and Mai. Tamaki rose from his seat and bowed with a flourish cutting her off from her destination. He took her hand in his, "I am but a humble servant to your loveliness."

Jessica rolled her eyes, "Really—"

He kissed the back of her hand, "Why yes mademoiselle."

She sighed knowing she needed to get her work finished and make Naru happy that this case could be taken care of in a day, and get everything back on track. She looked at her watch. Time was ticking too fast and if they could get rid of the attachment now, then Haruhi would be safe. She glanced behind Tamaki and spotted a snickering Ayako. Catching the other woman's eye, "Care to take my light work?" she smiled sweetly.

Ayako caught on quickly to what Jessica was asking for, "no problem," and then everyone heard a loud crack as the doctor smacked Tamaki in the back of the head, as she would do to Takigawa.

The self-proclaimed host club king turned around and glared at the redhead, "What was that for?"

"For keeping Jessica from helping the girl you call your daughter," sending Ayako into another giggle fit.

"Miss Matsuzaki," Naru's tone was so chilling it could freeze a person's bone marrow, "please join Jessica and Mai just in case something goes wrong."

Ayako sobered quickly and nodded as she raced up the stairs behind Jessica. Leaving the chaos that Tamaki was creating.

He took that moment to approach the blond man, "Calm yourself down now," his voice was so low and threatening that Tamaki gulped as he took a seat back down on the couch.

* * *

Mai moaned and held her head as the chaos was giving her a headache she slumped slightly and Haruhi caught her friend. "You okay, Mai?"

"No I'm getting a headache, that guy is too loud."

"It's okay Haruhi, she's out of balance," Jessica embraced Mai in both a comforting and encouraging hug. "We'll start now. After I get Mai balanced, I need you to stand, and Ayako you need to take a position behind Haruhi once I start removing the attachment in case she gets tired." Releasing Mai from her hug, she spoke to the teen encouragingly.

"Now Mai, close your eyes and take three deep cleansing breaths, let each one out slowly."

Mai nodded and closed her eyes as she took the three deep breaths, releasing the air from each with a slow but steady pace as Lin had taught her to do. She listened to Jessica's both commanding and supportive voice.

"Now concentrate can you see the energies that float around the room?"

As Mai began to concentrate mentally, she began to see the energies that Jessica spoke of. There were light areas and dark areas. The dark energies began to take on the appearance of blobs almost like an octopus with several tendrils snaking from the center. Several reached their tentacles out to wrap around her.

"Yes."

"Now, focus on the light draw it towards you and then push the dark energy down towards the ground, and keep pushing until the dark energy has been pushed into the ground."

Mai nodded as she saw the light energy and began to draw it towards her, but the dark energy came with it. Focusing on the dark energy, she pushed down forcing the dark energy down into the ground.

"Focus on the light again, it feels warm doesn't it."

Mai smiled and the warmth of the light energy made her feel safe and comforted, "yes it does."

"That's your healing energy, now focus on it, feel it in your hands."

Mai smiled and made an 'o' expression with her mouth. "I can, it almost feels alive."

"Good, now see it as a ball, and pull it that ball into your body. As you do take three more deep cleansing breaths and open your eyes."

Jessica smiled as Mai's eyes opened. "How do you feel now?"

Mai smiled, "the headache is gone, and I feel calm and peaceful."

A broad smile lit Jessica's face, "You're centered, and now we can begin." She motioned for Haruhi to approach and pulled out a sage bundle. Lighting it with a cigarette lighter she allowed the fire to catch and then blew out of the fire as the bundle began to smolder emitting a sweet but yet pungent spicy smell.

Jessica said a prayer to the Great Spirit and began to run the smoke over Haruhi's body. As she reached the chest area, she envisioned the smoke turning into a knife. The tendrils of the spirits attachment looked like black vines coming out of Haruhi's chest. Each one pulsed, as it appeared vampiric in nature, as if it was slowly draining Haruhi's energy from her body. Turning to Mai, "Can you see the vines?"

Mai nodded, "Yes I can see them."

"Now focus the energy into your hands, as I cut each vine I need you to repair the wound. This is going to tax your own energy Mai, but stay with me, and we'll be done soon."

Carefully Jessica began severing each tendril and Mai's hands glowed over each spot healing the wound to Haruhi's aura. Each time Mai healed a spot sweat beaded on her forehead, and Jessica had to fight back each tendril as they tried to reattach themselves. However, after a separation of a minute or more each tendril withered and crumbled to ash.

Upon finishing, the teen felt flushed and wiped the sweat off her brow. Her knees felt weak as if she'd run a marathon and she felt an arm around her waist and glanced up to Jessica beaming proudly upon her. "You did great Mai, now let's go downstairs. I think Lin can handle the mop up."


	9. Chapter 10

As the girls exited, the stairs Tamaki upon seeing Haruhi ran over to her shoving people out of his way just so he could wrap his arms around her. "Haruhi, I was so worried about you."

She shoved him off her, "Dammit Senpai, I'm fine. Really I am, but you're pretty annoying."

"I'm sorry Haruhi, when I heard what happened in the gym today, I had to make sure you were okay."

She nodded and then patted him on the arm, "I truly am fine, now."

"What happened to you?"

"I can answer that," Jessica turned to the others as she handed Mai off to Naru. "A spirit decided to attach itself to Haruhi, however, from the way it was attached leads me to believe that it had a little help."

Haruhi paled, and remembered the urn. Her face turned red as she glared at the twins. "It was your fault," she accused as she pointed at them.

"What do you mean it was our fault?"

Kyoya became interested now, "What are you talking about?"

"Remember the urn on display at the university. I caught these two idiots trying to see if there were any ashes in it. And when I said something Hikaru lost his grip on the urn and I caught it before it could break."

Naru nodded "that is understandable. Some of the ashes must have spilt onto Haruhi and it caused the attachment." He glanced at Lin and the Chinese man nodded as he sent his shiki out looking for the spirit.

Mai glanced up at Naru with tears in her eyes, "Please let me get it to move on."

"You can barely stand, Mai."

"I don't want to see it harmed, after all it was an accident even if those two trouble makers caused it."

"Alright but I'm coming with you." She nodded as the pair rose. Mai followed Lin as the shiki led the three from SPR to the spot where the spirit hid.

Mai kneeled down on the floor and Naru caught her as she collapsed.

She found herself on the astral plane again. "Why did you call me here," the man practically shouted at her.

"I know what happened, your sleep was disturbed by two foolish boys, but to make them pay you attached yourself to a friend of mine. All she did was stop them and try to correct the situation."

"I don't believe you," his face twisted with fury.

Mai focused her mind and replayed the image of Haruhi confronting the twins about what they did at the university and Naru solving the case of why this man had attached himself to the young woman.

His body trembled with awareness and fatigue. He was so tired all he wanted to do was to go back to his eternal rest.

Mai smiled and put her hand on his shoulder. "Go to the light, your family and friends are waiting for you."

"Thank you," he quietly whispered as he faded from the astral plane.

* * *

Mai's eyes fluttered open as her spiritual body reentered her physical body. "He's moved on," she smiled up at Naru who looked to Lin for confirmation.

Lin nodded, "She's right, the spirit is gone. My shiki can't find a trace of him."

Naru hugged her tightly to him, and smiled down on her face. He buried his face in her hair and whispered in her ear, "I'm proud of you, Mai."

She snuggled into his chest as a broad smile lit her face.

The maid, Kumiko entered the room. "Master Kyoya, dinner has been prepared for you and your guests." She spotted the man she'd set her eyes on earlier in a loving embrace with the girl she considered to be her enemy. Her eyes narrowed as she tried to keep her face impassive and spun on her heel.

Jessica glanced in the direction the maid had gazed spotting Naru and Mai. She strode over to them as the pair rose. "Naru, I have a bad feeling about that maid. She seems to have set her sights on you."

He glanced at her with that expression that said I know. "Yes, she's been trying to flirt with me the entire time we've been here."

She nodded as everyone exited the room being led by Kyoya to the dining room. Everyone took a seat as Kyoya's older brothers and their father Yoshiro joined them.

Everyone's meals were brought out by the kitchen staff and placed before them while a maid brought out cups of tea and sat them by everyone's meals.

Naru picked up his chopsticks and lifted a bite towards his mouth. A familiar odor reached his nose, one that he had trained himself to smell, peanuts. Dropping the chopsticks, he grabbed Mai's hand before she could put the food into her mouth. "Don't Mai. It has peanuts or peanut oil in it."

"Is there a problem?" Yoshiro asked as he glanced at Naru and Mai.

"Yes there is, my fiancé is allergic to peanuts, or anything made with peanuts."

Yoshiro motioned one of the maids over to him as he spoke quietly. She bowed and hurried off to the kitchen.

Arashi swiftly approached the table and stood next to the head of the Ootori family. "Did you use peanuts or peanut oil in preparation of the meal?"

"No sir I did not."

"Taste this then," Yoshiro directed him to Mai's plate.

The young man smiled apologetically as he took a bite of Mai's food. He nodded, "Yes, it's definitely peanuts, more specifically peanut oil."

Kyoya glanced at his father, "Has to be Kumiko, she's had her eyes on Mr. Shibuya ever since SPR arrived."

"I will not have a servant making trouble in my house," Yoshiro slammed a hand onto the table as his cool demeanor having been replaced by anger. "Kumiko," he bellowed.

Kumiko knowing her employment was over picked up a butcher knife from the kitchen and came charging into the room. "Die," she shouted.

Jessica jumped so fast her chair fell over and in a flash. She was in between the woman trying to kill her friend. Easily the older woman grabbed the maid by the wrist and threw her over her shoulder. Jessica applied pressure to the wrist and hand making the slightly younger woman drop the knife.

Kyoya pressed a button and several members of the Ootori special police force were in the house. "Take Kumiko into custody."

One of the men and turned to face the Ootori family and guests. "What are the charges?"

"Attempted murder of one Miss Mai Taniyama," he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

Once everyone finished the meal except for Naru and Mai, the narcissist rose, "I appreciate the hospitality Mr. Ootori, but I must return home."

Yoshiro and Naru shook hands, followed by Kyoya and Naru.

"Naru," Jessica called out to the teen. "I know when you're on cases both you and Lin stick to a strict vegetarian regimen. I also know you're having Mai do the same, however when she uses her healing she'll need to build up her energy base quicker. Lean red meat will be good for her, along with this list of vegetables."

"Thank you, Jessica." Naru bowed to the woman and SPR said their goodbyes.

Haruhi hugged Mai. "Keep in touch," Haruhi smiled at her friend.

"I will, I promise," Mai smiled at her friend as her eyelids began to droop.

Naru picked Mai up and the girl squealed in delight. As she laid her head against his chest, "I could get used to this," she mumbled.

He smirked as everyone climbed into their vehicles and drove away.

The people from Ouran Academy watched them leave as Hikaru and Kaoru climbed into their limo to head home. "Haruhi, we'll drop you off at home."

Tamaki started arguing with the twins insisting he was going to take his daughter home.

Kyoya pulled Haruhi back and looked into her eyes deeply. "Haruhi, would you mind going out with me to dinner tomorrow night?"

She glanced at the twins and Tamaki and turned her face up to Kyoya. "Just the two of us?" she fought to swallow past the lump that formed in her throat.

"Yes Haruhi, just the two of us. Plus I'll take you home." He leaned over her and pressed his soft lips to hers.

"I think I'd like that," she smiled up at him.

He led her to the Ootori limo and they climbed inside it, the car took off with the pair talking, they left the arguing Tamaki and the Hitachiin twins on their own.

The End or Is It?


End file.
